Friends and Favors
by gracemis
Summary: I was told that I should give a gift to the girl who is important to me." Gaara explained.


_Disclaimer: Naruto, Hinata and Gaara are owned by other people_

_Author's note: Hinata and Gaara are 16. This is written for the Feb theme for the Date Me competition. Totally un-beta-ed and barely editted, feel free to let me know my mistakes. _

**Friends and Favors**

Hinata sighed as she clutched the small piece of paper. She looked for the hotel room written in Naruto's messy handwriting. How did she get into this situation?

_"Please please please please please Hinata-chan?" Naruto had begged. His bright blue eyes shining with unshed tears._

_"B-but N-naruto...I I don't know." Hinata hedged uncertainly._

_"Hinata-chan, I know you can do it!" Naruto half-exclaimed half-pleaded._

_Hinata had smiled and blushed and promised her blonde inspiration that she would do her best._

Hinata looked at the paper one more time and then knocked on the door.

A moment later, the door opened.

A tall young man with red hair and jade eyes blinked at her.

"H-hello?" Hinata said uncertainly with a small smile.

Gaara blinked again. "Hello." He replied.

Neither spoke for a moment. It wasn't exactly an awkward silence. But Hinata still found herself blushing unconsciously. He openly examined her. She wore simple kunoichi garb and her long hair hung loosely at her shoulders. She wore her Konoha headband around her neck. Hinata appeared to be on active duty but was too casual and comfortable to on a mission.

"Did the Hokage send for me?" Gaara finally asked. He knew Hyuuga Hinata. She was part of the Konoha rookie nine and a friend of Naruto's. But the reserved, pretty Hyuuga heiress was not someone he expected to see at his door.

"Ah, er. No. That is, I don't think so." Hinata replied. She took a deep breath to explain. "Um, Naruto-kun had to go on a mission with Team 7. He asked me to show you around today."

Gaaras dark rimmed eyes looked curiously at the Hyuuga girl again. He knew her. He remembered her from the mission to rescue Matsuri and before that, he remembered her from the chunin exams. But he knew little more then that.

"Oh." Gaara said finally.

A few moments of silence past.

"Do you want to come in?" He asked slowly. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Usually Naruto would arrive, tell him what they were going to do, and they would just go. But this girl was just standing there.

"Um, no thank you." Hinata replied with slightly deeper blush. The thought of going into a young man's private room was embarrassing. "Naruto-kun suggested I show you around the village and then we could have lunch."

Gaara considered her suggestion before he gestured for his sand gourd and made to follow her out into the street. Hinata stepped back from the doorway to allow him to exit.

She observed him discretely as the intimidating young man stepped next to her. He was much as she remembered. Controlled charka flow. Radiating serious intent. Scary.

But maybe just a little lost too?

Hinata and Gaara walked away from the modest hotel silently. They fell into the easy strides of shinobi on a joint mission. And it was a sort of mission for Hinata.

"_Just spend some time with him Hinata-chan. He really is an amazing guy. I mean, he made it to Kazekage before I was even a chunin!" Naruto bragged and begged. "He just…he just doesn't have many friends. If I'm not around, he'll just sit in his hotel until his meetings and then sit on the roof at night watching the village. Please Hinata-chan? Just show him around." _

"Is-is there anything in particular that you would like to see or do, Kazekage-sama?" Hinata inquired politely as she led the way toward the center of town.

"I am no longer the Kazekage. Hinata-san, you may address me as Gaara." He corrected. "Since my retirement, Temari is Kazekage." Hinata nodded in understanding.

Gaara shrugged. "I have visited Konoha two times as Suna's ambassador for the chunin exams. Naruto usually shows me the training areas and then we eat Ichiraku ramen."

Hinata stopped suddenly causing Gaara to nearly bump into her. "Oh. Did you want to train or did you have something else in mind?" Hinata asked. She wasn't sure, but it seemed like it would be nice to do something different.

Gaara thought carefully. Actually, it was strangely nice that someone wanted his opinion. Even as Kazekage, he was often told the best course of action rather then asked. Naruto was usually very certain of himself and they didn't discuss options. "I need to purchase of gift." Gaara finally said.

Hinata waited. When he didn't elaborate, she asked, "Is this for a special occasion? It would be helpful to know to find a suitable place to shop for a gift."

Gaara nodded."Yes, it is for Valen-valentims day." His forehead furrowed in confusion as his mouth stumbled over the unfamiliar word.

"You mean for Valentines Day?" Hinata asked. She was somewhat surprised that the former Kazekage had a girlfriend. It wasn't something that Naruto had mentioned. But then, Naruto was not very observant when it came to girls.

"Yes," Gaara replied. "I was told that I should give a gift to the girl who is important to me."

"Oh, okay. Is she here or in Suna?" Hinata asked.

"She is in Suna. Why does it matter?" Gaara asked. Hinata did not seem like a fangirl, but it was odd that she was so interested.

"Well, if she was here, we could ask Ino to help pick a flower for her. But since she is in Suna, we need something that you can send or that you can carry back. Valentines day is a week away and we have to take into account the travel time. But with the heat from the desert, chocolate might not survive the journey. " Hinata explained.

"Ah," Gaara blinked in understanding. "She will be in Konoha for Valentines day." Gaara stated.

"Oh, that's alright then." Hinata brightened. "We can look at some options today, but we should purchase it closer to the day so the flower or the chocolate is fresh."

Hinata led the way with a little more confidence. Helping Gaara buy a Valentines Day gift should not be too difficult.

Gaara was content to follow the Konoha kunoichi. He asked a few questions about the holiday. It was not something that he understood. But someone had explained it to him as "A festival that involves young men and women offering gifts to those they admire. The gifts can be a handwritten greetings of affection, chocolate or other token of affection."

This was a new experience for Gaara. Shopping with Hinata was interesting. It was not exhausting or exhilarating like training. But looking at different things and trying different chocolates with Hinata was...it was fun. The people of Konoha were different those in his own village. They didn't stand back in awe or fear. The small indifferent groups of people were pleasant to him. He felt normal. Hinata seemed to enjoy it too.

Actually Hinata was surprised at how easy it was to spend time with Gaara. He didn't complain about the noise as Kiba or Neji would. He didn't mind the crowds as Shino would. And Gaara was curious about everything. They looked in several shops and spent the morning comfortably with a few comments about interesting items that might be suitable as gifts.

Gaara finally settled on a set of lovely brown hair ribbons decorated with silver embroidery patterns. Hinata suggested that he wait until the day before to buy the small box of chocolates. "Fresh chocolates are the best."

Gaara paused, "Will you help me come back here to buy them?" Gaara could easily find the store again, but Hinata seemed to be able to identify the many different types of sweets.

Hinata nodded. "Of course Gaara-san." Obviously it was important to Gaara that he buy just the right gift. Hinata was happy to help him.

"Would you like to go to lunch now?" Hinata asked politely.

"Yes, that would be good." Gaara replied. "Thank you Hinata-san." He added.

"Would you like to have ramen or something else?" Hinata asked uncertainly.

"What do you recommend?" Gaara asked. She didn't seem too happy about lunch. Well he couldn't expect her to enjoy his company as much as he enjoyed hers. He felt a little disappointed that their time together was almost over.

"Well, I just think that ramen is good for you if you have it too often. How about yakisoba?" Hinata suggested.

Gaara nodded and Hinata brightened immediately. As he followed her to a new restaurant, he realized that she was happy again and it occurred to him that maybe she just didn't want to eat ramen.

Hinata was happy because she would be able to take Gaara to one of her favorite places. He was so curious and it made her happy to show him new places and things.

The lunch and the rest of the day passed quickly. Hinata surprised both herself and Gaara when she offered show him more of Konoha. They spent most of the day in companionable exploration of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

Five days later, Hinata found herself walking with Gaara to the chocolate store again. They had spent some time together everyday. Gaara attended his meetings with the Hokage and with the Chunin exam officials. Hinata trained and went on a few short missions. But somehow they found time to meet and talk each day. One day Hinata had returned very late from a mission to find Gaara waiting for her at the Hyuuga home. He brought her take out dinner from her favorite restaurant. "Kankuro buys take out for Temari or me when we return late in the day from a mission." He explained.

Hinata had gone to bed smiling that night.

Today, she was smiling too. She was taking Gaara to buy chocolates for his girlfriend. But she was happy that they had become friends. Hinata worked very hard to ignore the small feeling of jealousy.

"Valentines day is still today away. Are you sure you want to buy them today?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, I want to give them to her today when she arrives. It will be a nice to surprise her. I think she will be too busy later with the Chunin exams."

"I see." Hinata nodded. Perhaps Gaara's girlfriend was taking the chunin exam? Hinata pushed the thoughts from her mind as she help Gaara pick out his gift.

The next day was bright and cold. Gaara explained that he would not be able to see Hinata because of his duties to prepare for the third round of the Chunin exams. Hinata felt oddly at a loss since she had spent so much time with Gaara over the last week. But her quickly returned to her training and eased her mind back into her normal routine. She wondered of Gaara's girlfriend liked her gifts.

* * *

Gaara was pleased but confused.

"What's this for little brother?" Temari asked

"Happy Valentines day Nee-san." Gaara replied as he presented Temari with his two gifts.

"Gaara! This is a surprise." Temari responded. She took out the ribbons and examined them. "These are lovely. Did you pick these out yourself?" She asked amazed.

"Hyuuga Hinata helped me. She is a friend of Uzamaki Naruto and he asked her to help me." Gaara explained. "I was told I should give gifts to the girl who is most important to me."

Temari paused. She loved her ribbons. But she thought she should explain the holiday to Gaara a little more. "Gaara, I love the ribbons. But chocolates and gifts on Valentines day are often for a girlfriend or lover rather then a sister." She explained.

Gaara scowled slightly. How had he gotten that wrong? It seemed simple enough.

"It is okay to give me these gifts though. I really like them. But maybe you should give the Hyuuga girl the chocolates?" She said as she hand the box back to Gaara.

Temari had heard from the other Suna delegates about the time Gaara spent with the Hyuuga girl. It was pretty interesting gossip. But she was happy to encourage her brother to have some fun and get to know a nice girl.

Temari leaned over and gave Gaara a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Gaara." She gave him a little shove out the door.

* * *

Gaara waited for the Hinata to come to the front gate of the Hyuuga home.

"Hinata-san, thank you for your help." Gaara said immediately.

Hinata blushed and looked down. "Oh, I'm glad your girlfriend liked the gifts."

"I gave them to the girl that is most important to me. Temari Nee-san liked her gift." Gaara explained. He was a little embarrassed by his misunderstanding.

"Oh!" Hinata exclaimed in surprise. A warm feeling spread through her as she absorbed his words.

"Temari suggested I give these too you." Gaara said as he offered her the chocolates she had helped him select.

Hinata paused. "You shouldn't feel obligated. I...I enjoyed our time together. You don't have to give me any gifts." She said in a rush.

Gaara blinked. "I want to." He explained. Hinata looked uncertain. "Let's go for a walk and eat them together." Gaara suggested.

Hinata nodded happily. They found a good rooftop to sit and watch the sunset and the village below. As Hinata bit into the delicious chocolate she realized that she really liked Gaara.

Gaara for his part was realizing that he was leaving in another week and would not see Hinata for another few months. He would miss her. "I'll miss you when I return to Suna." He confessed easily. "I have enjoyed your company." He explained simply.

Hinata blushed at Gaara's comments. They had a good start to a friendship. But maybe it could be more.

Gaara suddenly remembered that Temari had kissed his cheek when she thanked. Gaara leaned over and kissed Hinata's cheek saying, "Thank you."

Hinata blushed deeply, but bravely turned to him. "I'll miss you too." Hinata leaned over and brushed her lips against Gaara's.

She tasted something sweet and dark. Maybe that was the chocolate.

Or maybe not.

She smiled at Gaara's confused but pleased expression. Her eyes widened and her heart raced with excitement as he leaned in to exchange another sweet dark kiss.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is intended a simple one shot, but I'll consider writing a sequel if enough people review and indicate interest. But I have to finish my first fic first (To Change Hyuuga) so it won't be anytime soon. And my new job is eating me alive.

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
